Predestinada
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Ella sabía cuál era su destino, siempre lo supo. Y a pesar de todo, ahora estaba completamente aterrada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?... si estaba a punto de morir. El líquido rojo pasaba por sus labios, por su boca… su garganta…  ¿Damon?    One-Shoot Damon/Bonnie


**Predestinada  
><strong>

Porque Bonnie lo supo, ella sabía cuál era su destino, siempre lo supo. Y a pesar de todo, ahora estaba completamente aterrada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?... si estaba a punto de morir.

Bonnie había sabido desde el principio que ella moriría a una muy temprana edad, y como consecuencia, sería joven y bella para siempre, lo sabía y lo había aceptado. Pero ahora que conocía a ese chico misterioso, la verdad era que no estaba segura de si quería morir y no experimentar la vida un poco más.

Porque ella sabía, que el final de su vida se acercaba. Podía sentirlo, y estaba segura… completamente segura que la muerte la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero aquel día en la casa del profesor Alaric, aquel día que conoció a aquel chico, su punto de vista respecto a su muerte prematura se vio completamente alterada. De verdad, no quería morir, no aún.

Y cuando él la besó…

Eso sí que era algo a lo que quería aferrarse. Quería sentir todo aquello, y ciertamente era como si él lo deseara también. Y aunque ella era del tipo de personas que se negaría rotundamente a besar a un desconocido, en cuanto sus labios se rozaron fue como si algo en ella simplemente hiciera "click"

Fue como si hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Y aunque ella sabía que era la primera vez que veía a aquel chico, también sabía que sus instintos no la engañaban. Había algo en él que indudablemente le atraía.

Por eso se sorprendió cuándo abrió los ojos después de lo que ella creía que sería su último respiro. Su mente hecha un caos, intentando recordar, pero en su mente sólo estaba presente el último momento que había vivido.

Recordaba que había estado huyendo, huyendo de algo… no… de alguien, alguien la seguía por entre los árboles y ella buscaba a alguien, ¿A quién? No recordaba, pero sabía que esa persona le daría la seguridad que en ese momento buscaba. ¿La encontró?... No, más bien la encontraron a ella.

Sí… Bonnie había tenido razón.

Murió joven, muy joven.

Recordaba las manos de esa otra persona sobre su piel, sobre su cuello, y como, en un movimiento rápido de su captor, ella se desvaneció, perdió el sentido y sólo escuchaba la risa malvada de aquella criatura, mientras Bonnie se hundía en la inconsciencia, mientras moría despacio… sufriendo.

¿Había muerto?

Sí, estaba segura que había muerto. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba allí?

La cabeza de Bonnie le daba vueltas, salvo el hecho de que ella estaba segura de haber muerto, no tenía idea de nada más.

Le ardía la garganta demasiado, sentía que se secaba, y mientras buscaba algo que beber, fue cuando se enfocó en lo que había a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación que le resultaba vagamente familiar…

Y al apreciar el resto de la habitación, fue consciente al fin, de la persona que la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Damon- Sus labios se movieron solos

Y fue como si su solo nombre era lo que necesitaba para recordar todo, para saber exactamente quien era ella, quien era él y sobretodo, quien le había atacado en el bosque.

- ¿Estoy muerta?- Fue lo primero que ella le preguntó, sintiendo que era una pregunta estúpida.- ¿Soy un fantasma?- Okei… esta era una pregunta aún más estúpida, pero había surgido de sus labios sin que ella si quiera lo pensara.

- Sí… y no- Damon estaba ahora junto a ella, de pie al lado de la cama ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?- Estás muerta, pero no creo que seas un fantasma.

Se acercó a ella, y como para confirmar sus palabras, extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, dejando que Bonnie sintiera su contacto.

- De ser un fantasma no podría tocarte- Le dijo.

- Pero… ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Cómo…

- Estás muerta, pero eres más que eso. Tu sabes lo que eres…- Le aseguró.

Y Damon se desabrochó el cuello de su camisa y dejó que ella viera su cuello descubierto. Bonnie le miró completamente hipnotizada. ¿Qué ocurría? Sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a Damon, peligrosamente a su cuello. Y ella no podía parar.

No era ella la que se movía…  
>No era ella la que le clavaba los colmillos… sí… colmillos, a la blanca piel de Damon.<p>

Sintió que el líquido rojo pasaba por sus labios, por su boca… su garganta, y algo en esa sustancia hizo que el dolor se detuviera, que la sed parara.

Sintió que Damon la dejaba, la dejaba beber, ¿Es que no le hacía daño? No… sigue bebiendo, sigue bebiendo…

Damon dejó caer sus brazos de los hombros de Bonnie, por donde la sujetaba, ahora estaban a su lado, completamente inmóviles… ¿Damon?...

¡Damon!

Bonnie se obligó a alejarse de él, con lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad, sintió que la sangre de Damon se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Y él le miraba, sonriendo, estaba bien, estaba bien…

- Lo sabes, sabes lo que eres- Volvió a decirle él.

Y cuando él le dijo esto, ella se dio cuenta de que ahora podía pensar con mayor claridad. Y fue cuando las piezas encajaron, había muerto, sí… lo había hecho, y aún así ella estaba allí. Había bebido de su sangre…

- Soy… ¿un vampiro?- Se atrevió a preguntar, despacio, por miedo de que a pesar de todo se burlara de ella por la conclusión a la que había llegado. Damon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de ella- Pero… ¿Cómo? Tú nunca me has mordido… yo…

- No necesito morderte para convertirte en vampiro- Le aclaró, esperó a que ella asimilara ésta idea, para luego continuar- Algo te había estado siguiendo últimamente, y ese "algo" quería hacerte daño.

Bonnie recordó a esa persona en el bosque, y se estremeció.

- Ya está bien, no puede hacerte daño- Le aclaró él, recordando lo que le había hecho a aquel vampiro por atreverse siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima a Bonnie, su Bonnie- Cuando me enteré que quería hacerte daño, comencé a darte de mi sangre, poco a poco… y no te diste cuenta, no quería asustarte…

Y Bonnie recordó, recordó la de veces que creía haber soñado con Damon entrando a su habitación, y dejándola beber de su sangre por una pequeño corte, pero ella despertaba después de eso, y estaba sola. Siempre creyó que era alguna especie de sueño extraño, influido por las últimas películas de Vampiro que habían estado saliendo constantemente en los cines, y que ella no se había perdido.

- Era la única forma, de asegurarme que seguirías aquí si algo salía mal.

¡Y vaya que había salido mal! Porque ahora ella era, lo que desde un principio había sabido que sería, solo que en aquel entonces ella creía que iba a morir en serio. No tenía idea de que volvería a la vida siendo una criatura muy parecida a los humanos, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

- Bonnie- Le llamó Damon- Ahora estaremos juntos, tu y yo…

Y Bonnie lo supo, supo que lo que sintió aquella vez que lo besó por primera vez no había sido simple casualidad. Ella estaba destinada a morir joven desde el principio y Damon estaba destinado a estar allí cuando eso ocurriera.

- Sí… juntos- Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Bonnie, mientras Damon la besaba.

Sin duda, Bonnie tenía que agradecer a su don adivinatorio por esto…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi Fic...<strong>

Si ya has leído antes mis historias, y aún sigues aquí... Muchísimas gracias!  
>Si eres una Fan del <strong><em>KakaSaku<em>**, y esperabas que éste fic fuera de ellos, lo siento, pero Bonnie y Damon me encantan desde hace tiempo, y al fin me animé a escribir sobre ellos =) Eso no significa que dejaré el Kakasaku, aún me quedan ideas para esos dos =)

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y les agradesco de nuevo, a los que aún me siguen y a los que empiezan a leerme, por tenerme paciencia con mis ideas raras XD jajaja

**Nos estamos leyendo! **  
><strong>Cuidense mucho! =)<strong>

**Besos, **  
><em><strong>Beverly Swan<strong>_

**PD: Cualquier queja, comentario ó sugerencia... REVIEW por favor! XD**


End file.
